una linda tarde
by chica sin nombre
Summary: tras una pelea laney y corey tomaran caminos diferentes
1. Chapter 1

Una linda tarde

laney caminaba tranquila en el bosque cerca de un lago

Laney:¡¿porque hice eso?!-grito mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto-soy una torpe

flash back

laney salia del garaje para verse con lenny llego al café de barney

Lenny:hola laney- dijo sentado en una mesa

Laney:hola-se sienta y llega la mesera

Mesera:¿que van a querer?

Lenny y Laney:un capuchino por favor

Mesera:les debería dejar de preguntar siempre piden un capuchino, ahora se los traigo

Lenny:¿quieres ir al cine después de tomar el café?

Laney:claro-llega la mesera

Mesera:para mi pareja de pelirrojos favorita-dijo poniendo el café en la mesa-deberían salir son muy parecidos y harían una linda pareja-los dos se sonrojaron a mas no poder corey entro al café y camino a los pelirrojos

Corey:laney ¿que esta pasando aquí? Espera...estas saliendo con lenny

Laney:no no salgo con lenny- dijo parándose

Corey:laney el es un newman son nuestros rivales no puedes ser su amiga menos su novia

Laney:tienes ra...que digo ,corey los amigos que yo tenga no son tu problema

Corey:si lo son si son newmans son nuestros enemigos

Laney:dirás tus enemigos, son los míos en el escenario pero fuera de el lenny es mi amigo, tu y carrie iniciaron esta rivalidad y los dos la siguen fuera del escenario pero no yo

Corey:laney soy el líder de grojband y tienes prohibido ver a lenny

Laney:¡me lo prohíbes! Tu lo dijiste eres el líder de grojband pero no de mi vida, vayámonos de aquí lenny- laney se iba a ir con lenny pero corey la agarro del brazo

Corey:no iras con lenny

Laney:corey suéltame

Corey:no te voy a soltar

Laney:suéltame-dijo dándole un puñetazo a corey- l-lo siento-corrió lejos de hay

fin del flash back

Laney:corey de seguro me odia

Corey:¡laney de seguro me odia!

Laney:¿que?-camino un poco y encontró a corey tirado en el pasto-¿core?

Corey:¿lanes?

**fin del capitulo díganme que les pareció ¿les gusto o les disgusto? ¿les dio ganas de comer fruta o de montar un unicornio? 4 reviews y subo el siguiente capitulo**

**Chica sin nombre**


	2. una separacion

Una separación

Laney:corey de seguro me odia

Corey:¡laney de seguro me odia!

Laney:¿que?-camino un poco y encontró a corey tirado en el pasto-¿core?

Corey:¿lanes?-se para del pasto

Laney:¿que haces aquí?

Corey:vengo aquí cuando quiero pensar ¿y tu?

Laney:igual ...core se que estas molesto por que te golpee pero debes entender son mis decisiones

Corey:se que las debo respetar pero tu las miás, y se que me salí de control cuando te vi con lenny -los dos se abrazan

Laney:¿y bien?

Corey:¿y bien? ¿que?-se separan del abrazo

Laney:espero tu disculpa por no dejar que salga con lenny

Corey:¿esperas que yo me disculpe? Tu te deberías disculpar por salir con un newman yo espero un "lo siento"

Laney:yo no me disculpare

Corey:ni yo tu eres la que es amiga de un newman

Laney:y tu eres el que me prohibió ver a lenny por que tiene rivalidad con la líder de su banda no puedo creerlo aun crees que debo odiar a lenny, sabes que me largo

Corey:y yo-los dos se fueron por caminos diferentes cada quien a su casa

**Con laney**

Laney:estúpido corey cree que porque el odia a lenny yo lo debo hacer- decía laney sentada en su cama-solo dormiré-se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama para dormir

pasaron 3 días y laney peleaba cada día mas con corey, corey la saco de la banda ya no era parte de grojband un día corey fue con laney la encontró en el pasillo de la escuela

Laney:¿que quieres?

Corey:hacerte una oferta puedes volver con grojband si... dejas de salir con lenny ¿que dices?

Laney:¿que que digo? Escuchame bien, si valoraras nuestra amistad no me hubieras echado de grojband por que soy amiga de lenny y me dejarías volver sin condiciones y ¿adivina que? Me llevo bien con todos los newmans excepto con carrie y ¡me iré de peaceville en 2 días!

Corey:¿que?-dijo con voz un poco cortada-¿porque?

Laney:mi madre consiguió trabajo en otra ciudad y me iré con ella...de hecho no se porque te lo digo,iré con kin y kon espero que no los coras de grojband por ser mis amigos- laney fue con kin ,kim, kon ,konnie y lenny les dijo que se iría de peaceville desde luego ellos le suplicaron que no se fuera, pero no podía evitarlo

**2 días después (aeropuerto)**

laney estaba con su madre apunto de abordar el avión los gemelos y lenny estaban con ella

Lenny:por favor no te vallas

Laney:lo siento, kim kin díganle a corey y a carrie que son novios pero cuidado no quiero que también los saquen de grojband y de los newmans

Kin:lo aremos laney

Laney:kon konnie dejen de hacer tantas tonterías-todos abrazaron a laney, ella subió al avión con su madre, se puso unos audífonos y escucho música de repente en se escuchaba la voz de corey diciendo:

laney lo siento trate de ir al aeropuerto para irte a buscar pero trina me encerró grave esto y se lo mande a kin para que lo pusiera en tu teléfono, te trate de llamar pero tu teléfono estaba apagado ahora debes estar en el avión pero se que ni yo con mis planes locos aria que volvieras adiós laney esta canción es para ti...lo siento ,corey empezó a cantar canción "vuelve ya" a laney le salían unas cuantas lagrimas mientras recordaba todo lo que paso junto a grojband era una separación definitiva

**¿que les pareció? Espero que les allá gustado, en el capitulo anterior pensé que querrían comer fruta pero al parecer a sniper buizel 117 le dieron ganas de comer galletas XD bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	3. un nuevo hogar

Un nuevo hogar

Laney pov

fue un largo viaje me sentía terrible como si tuviera un cuchillo clavado en el pecho mi mama me llevo a nuestra nueva casa era enorme tenia 3 pisos y era color blanca me llevo al segundo piso para decirme donde era mi nueva habitación

Sra penn:bien laney aquí es tu habitación-era una enorme habitación color verde oscuro tenia una cama color blanco y unos muebles color morado

Laney:es hermosa voy a desempacar-mi mama salio de la habitación puse mi ropa en el armario y unas pulseras y collares en una pequeña caja que guarde debajo de mi cama mientras desempacaba callo un álbum de fotos tenia escrito ¡Grojband Por Siempre!

Lo abrí y tenia fotos de la banda cada plan loco cada problema cada sonrisa que solo los chicos me podían sacar empece a hojear el álbum en la ultima hoja había una nota:

**Laney nunca olvides que te queremos eres nuestra bajista pelirroja que evita que nos matemos con los planes locos que hacemos a diario aunque no estés aquí siempre seras parte de grojband la única chica de grojband que se enoja con todo lo que hacemos y teme que un día terminemos muertos en alguna batalla de bandas que ay en peaceville te queremos**

**Grojband**

me salieron unas cuantas lagrimas cuando iba a cerrar el álbum vi que tenia una ultima foto era la foto del beso accidental de año nuevo que tuve con corey cerré el álbum y lo guarde en una caja que estaba llena de recuerdos de grojband pósters premios fotos de the newmans donde todos tienen dibujado un bigote la puse junto a mi bajo y baje a la sala

Laney:mama voy a salir a caminar un rato quiero despejar mi mente

Sra penn:bien pero regresa temprano

Laney:claro- salí a caminar sin muchos ánimos estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no note que alguien venia hacia ami y chocamos

Laney:lo siento

¿?:no importa-tenia puesto el gorro de su sudadera y no le veía la cara

Laney:soy laney penn

¿?:soy jeff riffin-(N/A:un chico de tez blanca de la altura de corey cabello negro sudadera negra pantalones de mezclilla y tenis grises) se quita el gorro

Laney:riffin ¿eres pariente de corey riffin?

Jeff:si es mi primo

Laney:soy su mejor amiga y bajista de su banda bueno ex-bajista

Jeff:¿que paso?

Laney:me tuve que mudar y bueno ya no soy parte de grojband

Jeff:¿grojband?-le conté toda la historia de grojband hasta como conseguíamos las letras y la pelea que tuve con corey incluso le mencione a los newmans

Jeff:bueno se que no seria lo mismo pero tengo una banda nos falta un bajista, si el resto piensa que eres buena entras a The rock

Laney:seria genial

Jeff:¿quieres ir a tomar un café para hablar? Ay esta el resto de mi banda

Laney:si así los conoceré-los dos fuimos al café mientras hablábamos cuando llegamos al café me señalo una mesa donde estaban 1 chico y una chica

Jeff:hola chicos ella es laney, laney el es Antonio (N/A:un chico alto cabello negro que le cubría un ojo playera morada de mangas largas las mangas de color negro tez blanca pantalón negro) y shanon (N/A:una chica bajita pero no tanto como laney tez un poco morena cabello ondulado castaño un short de mezclilla con mallas negras una playera a cuadros que llega a los hombros de color negro y verde oscuro y un gorro negro)

Shanon:¿que hay?

Luis:hola

Laney:jeff me dijo que buscaban una bajista

Antonio:así es pero en sueños pienses que seras tu- shanon le golpea la cabeza

Shanon:callate Antonio, si buscamos una bajista porque no nos cuentas de ti

Laney:bueno vivía en peaceville era la bajista de grojband la banda del primo de jeff me enojo fácilmente si alguien me obliga a usar un vestido termina muerto por alguna razón si me enojo mi cuerpo prende fuego literalmente y e tenido muchas aventuras locas

Shanon:¿como cuales?-les conté cada una de las cosas que hicimos

Laney:y hicimos que explotara el meteorito miren-les enseñe unas fotos

Antonio:me vas a matar si eres parte de The rock yo digo que no entres- shanon le vuelve a golpear la cabeza-¿y eso porque?

Shanon:te queria pegar nada mas ^-^

Jeff:los que quieran que laney forme parte de The rock digan yo- shanon y jeff dijeron yo Antonio los miro y se resigno diciendo yo

Laney:creo que podre llamar a este lugar hogar

**¿que les pareció? Se me ocurrió meter a jeff basado en mi amigo Sebastián y a shanon basada en mi ^u^ Antonio fue basado en un amigo muy lejano que extraño T-T hasta el siguiente fic**

**Chica sin nombre**


	4. reencuentro

**Estoy de vuelta o si bebes, perdonen la ausencia no he escrito por 2 razones estaba castigada y….. No tenía computadora como sea aquí está mi fic **

2 años después

Corey veía televisión con los gemelos en el garaje

Corey: chicos creo que por fin supere que laney se fuera de peaceville

Kin: me alegro, veamos otra cosa-agarra el control y cambia de canal

Oportuna sucesos: The rock se ha vuelto un éxito casi mundial Voz y guitarra Jeff Riffin, Teclado Antonio Valdez, Batería Shanon García y bajo Laney penn-al oír el nombre de Jeff y de laney corey subió el volumen y se veía alterado-aquí la entrevista

Oportuna: ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Jeff: Antonio shanon y yo fuimos amigos desde el kínder laney es otra historia

Oportuna: ¿a qué te refieres?

Laney: yo era ex integrante de la banda del primo de Jeff, corey riffin, la banda era grojband fue mi inicio en la música me mude hace 2 años y conocí a Jeff de ahí a shanon y a Antonio

Oportuna: interesante ¿hubo algo más que amistad entre tú y ese tal corey?

Laney: no, solo fuimos amigos los mejores-lo último lo dijo con un tono triste

Oportuna: ¿Dónde será su próximo concierto?

The rock: en peaceville

Oportuna: laney tengo entendido que tú vivías en peaceville ¿esperas encontrar a tu antigua banda?

Laney: no estoy segura, pase buenos tiempos con ellos pero cuando me fui algo cambio no quisiera hablar de eso

Oportuna: soy oportuna sucesos esperen a the rock para su siguiente concierto-kin apaga la tele

Kon: ¿quieren queso?-pregunto un poco nervioso

Corey: laney volverá, nos olvidó, olvido a grojband-dijo triste, se abre la puerta del garaje mostrando a the rock (excepto laney)

Corey: ¡¿Jeff?!

Jeff: ese soy yo-corey lo abrasa

Corey: estoy feliz de que estés aquí-dijo en un tono intermedio

Jeff: no lo suenas, tal vez ella te alegre-Antonio y shanon se quitan mostrando a laney tenía puesta una playera blanca que decía the rock, unos pantalones rojos su cabello era largo y estaba atado con una coleta alta

Laney: hola chicos

Kin y Kon: ¡laney!-la abrazan y segundos después la dejan

Corey: laney sobre lo último que paso quiero que…

Laney: olvídalo corey ay que iniciar de nuevo ¿okey? Olvidemos los planes locos, el meteorito, los zombis, el diario de trina, la planta, la guitarra maldita, el chupopocaca, el beso de año nuevo….-rápidamente se tapa la boca

Todos (menos corey y laney): ¿Qué beso?

C y L: ninguno

Kin: no nos puedes engañar corey menos tu corey

Corey: okey lo que paso fue…

**Me gusta dejarlos en suspenso bueno adiós mis lectores por cierto borre algunas historia ya que quede inconforme con mi trabajo no se preocupen las reiniciare sin más que decir bye**

**-chica sin nombre**


	5. ¿olvidar el pasado?

¿Olvidar el pasado?

Corey: okey lo que paso fue….-laney le tapa la boca

Laney: corey y yo vimos a 2 tipos besándose y el chico vomito aun besando la chica fue asqueroso así que preferimos no comentar eso-dice preocupada y suelta a corey

Todos (menos corey y laney): puaj-dijeron asqueados

Corey: no importa, ¿porque vinieron al garaje?

Laney: diles a ellos tres-dijo con una mirada asesina

Shanon: no voy a darle vueltas al asunto, laney dijo que no los quería ver que le traería malos recuerdos y entonces la arrastre con Antonio hasta la entrada y la arreglamos rápido ya que se despeino y se le rompió la blusa

Corey: entonces no nos querías ver-dijo desanimado

Laney: lo siento pero lo último que paso me trae recuerdos dolorosos solo quiero olvidar el pasado

Kin: pero nos veros seguido ¿verdad?-laney los ve desanimada

Kon: ¿verdad?-dijo preocupado

Laney: yo… los veré muy seguido gemelos-dijo al principio triste y lo último muy feliz

Antonio: nos mudaremos temporal mente a peaceville, no somos muy famosos aquí por lo cual tendremos una vida más tranquila, sin cámara

Shanon: sin locos persiguiéndonos

Jeff: y sin tener que estar lejos de mi primo-corey y Jeff se dan un damuño

Laney: bueno adiós

Corey: espera laney ¿quieres ir después al cine con migo y los gemelos? Ya sabes cómo en los viejos tiempos

Laney: claro…..solo para volver a conocernos, creo que antes no hubo bastante confianza como creíamos y no conocíamos cosas de los otros

Corey: hoy a las 4:30-laney se va

Kin: ¿estás bien?

Kon: creo que no deberías ir

Corey: calma chicos como dijo ella nos conoceremos de nuevo y espero no meter la pata

Laney olvido a grojband (música excelente transición)

The rock estaba en casa de laney

Laney: escojan su habitación

Shanon: piedra papel o tijeras-los tres juegan para ver quién se queda con la habitación más grande y gana Antonio

Antonio: tómenla-entra a la habitación

Jeff: no es justo él es más listo y sabe que es más probable que escojamos

Antonio: (desde la habitación) si es justo acabas de decir porque

Shanon: no lo hizo esperen….-Jeff y Shanon piensan un segundo

S y J: rayos-entran a las 2 habitaciones faltantes-laney ve las tres habitaciones y le viene un recuerdo

Flash back

Corey y los gemelos se iban a quedar una semana en casa de laney

Laney: escojan su habitación

Kon: piedra papel o tijeras-los tres juegan para ver quién se queda con la habitación más grande y gana kin

Kin: tómenla-hace un baile de la victoria

Laney: kin me das pena ajena

Kin: no ay nadie

Laney: mucho mejor para mi

Corey: no es justo él es más listo y sabe que es más probable que escojamos

Kin: es justo acabas de decir porque

Kon: no lo hizo solo recalco tu inteligencia y…-Corey y kon piensan un segundo

C y K: te odiamos-entran a las 2 habitaciones faltantes

Laney: y aun amo a esos 3 idiotas-susurro- más a ti corey

El presente

Laney: solo debo olvidar eso-entra a su habitación-tal y como la deje- observa todo- si tan solo pudiera regresar en el tiempo y corregir lo que paso

**Hola chicos bueno espero les guste y si se preguntan cómo se me ocurrió de los chicos besándose viendo se aprende T-T (traumada de por vida) bueno subiré otro fic en unas horas **

**Chica sin nombre**


	6. casi todo bien

Laney comenzó a mover unos muebles y se le fue el tiempo

Una hora después

La vio su reloj, eran las 4:15

Pov laney

-¡rayos faltan quince minutos!-dije preocupada, aunque siguiera enojada con Corey quería volver a estar con mis tres idiotas, si TRES nunca deje de pensar en ellos ni en los planes locos eran buenos tiempos y los mejores de mi vida, me peine rápido y tome mi bolso salí de mi habitación y Grite desde afuera- ¡VUELVO EN UN RATO!-salí por la vieja puerta de mi casa y fui a la de Corey

Transición confusa

Llegue y toque la puerta con duda ya que algo me dejo pensando todo el día Corey no traía su gorro cuando lo fui a ver eso me puso triste yo había hecho ese gorro cuando tenía cuatro, mire mi mano y toque una pequeña cicatriz, es curioso cómo puede hacerte eso una máquina de coser, Corey abrió la puerta

-Hola lanes-dijo sonriendo, Lanes…Me gustaba que me llamara así pero lo acabo de decir "me GUSTABA"

-solo dime laney-dije yo

-está bien laney-me abrazo, eso no se lo impediría-los gemelos nos esperan en el cine ¿vamos?

-si-dije sonriendo y fuimos al cine fue callado hasta que Corey hablo

-¿Y cómo te fue con the rock?

-bien, fue rápida la fama ¿y cómo esta grojband?

-pues ya no existe la banda-dijo rascándose la nuca

-¿Por qué?-pregunte, siempre pensé que grojband seguía viviendo, más por nuestro lema: ¡grojband por siempre!

-pues la banda la inicie por ti, el día que hablaste de tener una banda y ser famosa tus ojos brillaban, pensé que te aria feliz que creara grojband y así fue, pero sin la razón de la banda ¿Qué sentido tenia seguirla?-dijo, nunca pensé que yo fuera el motivo de grojband pero algo no concordaba

-¿entonces por qué me echaste?-dije, no tenía sentido

-por…por celos me enoje al verte con Lenny y la ira me gano solo pensaba en que te alejaría de mi pero en lugar de eso yo te aleje de mi-dijo demasiado triste -lo siento

-no te preocupes, mírame Corey no será como antes pero podemos intentar llevarnos bien no como amigos pero tampoco como solo conocidos-dije haciendo que me mirara, realmente no volveríamos a hacer amigos pero nada cuesta intentar ¿verdad?

-sí, eso suena bien-llegamos a el cine y vi a los gemelos

-hola chicos-dijeron los dos

-hola-dije yo abrazándolos

-Holo-dijo Corey jugando, nunca va a cambiar-¿listos para ver rastro de calor? (N/A: ya dije que me gusta hora de aventura)

-Pero claro que si-dijimos los tres y entramos a la sala

*después de la película*

-estuvo genial-dije yo muy feliz

-Sí que lo estuvo-dijo Kin

-pero apenas pude comer palomitas-dijo triste Kon

-te comiste cuatro botes jumbo de palomitas-dijimos yo y Corey

-lo sé, es muy poco-dijo dramático, solo me reí

-bueno e tengo que ir, adiós-Corrí a mi casa y subí a mi habitación

-hola lani-dijo Jeff abrazándome

-hola Jeff-me dejo de abrazar- ¿no mataron a Antonio verdad?

-no solo le metimos un gato en los pantalones cuando no nos vio-dijo inocente

-la verdad ya no sé si debo preguntar como consiguieron un gato y unos pantalones donde entrara

-no lo agás-dijo mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, los dos nos echamos a reír

-me voy a dormir estoy muy cansada-entre a mi cuarto y dormí

**Fin del episodio, en un rato voy a subir el último episodio de este fic sin más que decir bye**

**-chica sin nombre**


	7. Ultimo capitulo

**Hola mis grojfans este es el último capítulo (sollozo) espero y** **les** **guste**

Laney despertó por la luz que entraba en la ventana

-que sueño, pero tengo que levantarme-dijo y se levantó, se cambió rápido y se peinó para bajar a desayunar-buenos días-dijo viendo a sus amigos desayunar

-Buenos días lani-dijo Jeff

-Buenos días-dijo Antonio

-Oyef lafneyf tfe llegof algof-dijo Shanon comiendo cereal

-Dice que hay algo para ti en la puerta-dijo Antonio viendo con asco a Shanon

-está bien-laney corrió a la puerta y vio una caja negra-¿Qué es esto?-la abrió y sonrió-esto debe ser de Corey-subió a su cuarto y saco lo que había en la caja: una playera de rayas negras y verdes con las mangas amarillas, un pantalón rojo, unas botas de cuero negras y un broche amarillo, reviso la caja y encontró una nota

¿_Jugamos algo?, coloque pistas en peaceville para que llegues a una sorpresa, ponte esto y comenzamos_

_Atte. Corey Jaron Riffin_

Laney obedeció, cuando termino puso las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y noto que había una nota más, la saco y la leyó

_Primera pista: odiaste ese día por la incomodidad y los piquetes pero valió la pena verte como la gota de miel más dulce __**(N/A: sé que no rima pero no es el punto)**_

-¿la gota de miel más dulce?-pregunto laney, pensó dos segundos y recordó el día del concurso de abeja reina- Esto tardara un poco-corrió hasta el escenario del concurso

Una hora después

Laney encontró el escenario decorado exactamente igual que el día del concurso de abeja reina a excepción de un telón rojo que cubría **algo**

-hola laney-dijo el alcalde mellow-Corey te preparo algo-jalo una cuerda y callo el telón mostrando un robot de Corey y otro de Laney (con 13 años y laney tiene el vestido)

-Hola laney, te mostrare algunas cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer, espero y te guste-dijo el robot

-Típico de ti Corey-dijo laney rodando los ojos

-¿oye laney me haces un favor?-pregunto el robot del peli azul "rascándose" la nuca

-claro, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la robot de laney

-no te quites el vestido hasta que vayas a tu casa, y también quisiera que me acompañaras por un helado-dijo el robot cerrando los ojos

-Bueno, solo es un favor-dijo la robot, dos focos rojos se prendieron en las mejillas de ambos, "Corey" le ofreció su mano a "Laney" y salieron del escenario. "Corey" regreso.

-Bueno, no sé si te hubiera gustado ir, pero a mi si, también te quiero pedir perdón por ser tan ciego y lamento haberte llamado "viejo" tanto tiempo. La segunda pista es esta: _**Aun no sentía nada, pero fue especial para mí, ahora entiendo que solo te necesitaba a ti, no al pastel.**_

-¿Pastel?, ¡el día de la boda!-Grito Laney, corrió a el lugar donde canto el dueto con Corey.

Encontró otros dos robots, justo con la ropa de ese día, La robot de Laney tenían pastel en la boca.

-Oye lanes, tienes pastel ahí- Dijo "Corey" señalando sus labios

-¿Donde?

-Ahí-La beso, "Laney" se fue dejando solo a "Corey"- Si hubiéramos hecho eso, te juro que hubiera amado más el pastel. Esta es la tercera y última pista: _**Puede que ese haya sido el mejor día de mi vida, algodón de azúcar y tú. Ve a donde fuimos después de eso.**_

-Ni siquiera debo pensar en esa pista-Laney corrió a el garaje, ambos habían ido ahí para ver películas después del beso de año nuevo, no pasó nada pero fue muy especial para los dos.

Cuando llego todo estaba oscuro, no había pistas de ningún robot, ni de nadie. Las luces se prendieron de repente. Había una piñata del Metrónomo, el escenario de año nuevo, y los chicos vestidos como cuando tenían 13 años.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto Laney, Corey comenzó a tocar una linda melodía.

-Es para ti Lanes

Recuerdas esas promesas de fin de año,  
Y con cerveza,  
Ya las olvide.  
El brindis se la llevo

Encerrados allá en tu cuarto,  
Dieron las doce nos besamos.  
No recuerdo más,  
Después del conteo final.

Hoy todo se derrumbó.  
Propósito nuevo,  
Para bailar se ocupan dos.

No hables ya,  
Y guarda todas esas lindas palabras  
Para alguien más  
Me puedes gritar,  
Me puedes odiar,  
Luego agradecerás.

Quiero estar ahí, no llegare  
Pues yo no te merezco.  
No soy quien tú crees,  
No te hago bien.  
Yo debería hablarte de usted,  
Si acaso has de merecer.

Venía de ir con celos,  
Caminando por Vasconcelos,  
Me puso a pensar  
Si nuestro amor fue real.

Te juro yo lo di todo,  
La ansiedad encontró su acomodo.  
Ya no se puede fumar.  
Yo sí, en ningún lugar.

No hables ya,  
Y guarda todas esas lindas palabras  
Para alguien más.  
Me puedes gritar,  
Me puedes odiar,  
Luego agradecerás.

Quiero estar ahí, no llegare,  
Pues yo no te merezco.  
No soy quien tú crees,  
No te hago bien.  
Yo debería hablarte de usted,  
Si acaso has de merecer.

Te Extrañare  
Hasta tu voz  
Me duele aquí adentro.  
Es necesario el adiós.

No hables ya,  
Y guarda todas esas lindas palabras  
Para alguien más.  
Me puedes gritar,  
Me puedes odiar,  
Luego agradecerás.

Quiero estar ahí, no llegare,  
Pues yo no te merezco.  
No soy quien tú crees,  
No te hago bien.  
Yo debería hablarte de usted,  
Si acaso has de merecer.

-La escribí para ti, estaba molesto y triste cuando lo hice, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, ¿Me puedes perdonar Aillyn Penn?-dijo Corey bajando del escenario.

-Sabes que odio Aillyn…llámame Laney o aún mejor, Lanes-Lo abrazo muy fuerte mientras ambos reían.

-Te amo-Dijeron al unísono, reventó la piñata del Metrónomo dejando caer algodón de azúcar. Ambos se besaron.

**Fin de este fic T-T, estoy pensando en hacer una secuela donde vean que paso con The rock ¿Qué opinan? Dejen sus comentarios, sin más que decir bye**

**-Chica sin nombre**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicos, este es un pequeño song-fic que sucede antes de que laney regresara, sé que ya dije que estaba terminado pero escuche esta canción y se me hizo perfecta. **

**Conduje a través del desierto anoche****  
****Cargué el peso de nuestra última pelea****  
****Elvis cantaba: "No seas cruel" y me preguntaba si tu sentías lo mismo**

_No sacaba de mi mente aquel horrible día en heladería, donde la perdí, solo por ser un idiota, extraño sus pequeños regaños, sus enojos y sus rabietas._

**Es como si estuviéramos yendo por debajo****  
****En algún lugar afuera de la solitaria línea del Condado de Esmeralda****  
****Las preguntas de mi corazón vinieron a mi mente;****  
****Si continuo contigo a mi lado,****  
****¿puede ser de la manera en la que era cuando nos conocimos?****  
****¿Olvidaste todas esas noches doradas?**

_Recordé las pequeñas fiestas que hacíamos de vez en cuando por las noches para celebrar nuestras tocadas, una vez ella se puso un hermoso vestido negro con unas zapatillas del mismo color._

_-Wow, te ves hermosa Lanes- Dije algo apenado, tenía puestas unas extensiones en el cabello que caían sobre sus hombros. Se veía linda, más que de costumbre._

_-Gracias, core, tú también estas muy guapo- Dijo un poco sonrojada, nos acercamos un poco casi a punto de tocar nuestros labios…nos empezamos a reír muy fuerte, era algo típico entre nosotros, una vez los gemelos nos espiaban y fingimos casi besarnos para que Laney les aventara un zapato disimuladamente._  
**Quizás los ladrones robaron tu corazón o quizás sólo nos fuimos a la deriva,****  
****recuerdo estar conduciendo en el auto de mi papá hacia al campo de aviación **

**Las mantas en el capó, la espalda contra el parabrisas,****  
****en ese entonces esta situación estaba impulsada por el ímpetu, amor y confianza.**

_-¡Trina, déjame salir, debo arreglar las cosas con Laney, por favor!-Gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, me encerró en mi cuarto para que no saliera, logre gravar un mensaje para Laney, su celular estaba apagado, lo envié a Kin para que tratara de ponerlo en su celular._

_-Bien torpe, tu amiga ya debe estar en el avión, ya puedes salir- Dijo mi horrenda hermana abriendo la puerta, salí corriendo y fui al aeropuerto._

******Ese paraíso está enterrado en el polvo.****  
****Si continuo contigo a mi lado,****  
****¿puede ser de la manera en la que era cuando nos conocimos?****  
****¿Olvidaste todas esas noches doradas?****  
****(La manera en la que era, en la que era)****  
****Todos nuestros planes están se están desmoronando****  
****A veces un sueño, no se hace realidad****  
****Cariño, cariño****  
****(Si continuamos podría ser)**

_-¿Me prometes que harás la banda?, siempre he querido ser famosa, tocar en un gran estadio con cientos de personas aclamándome, pero sería mucho mejor si estoy tigo y los gemelos- Dijo una pequeña Laney de 7 años con un brillo en sus ojos, no podía negarme a esa mirada._

_-Claro pequeña, te prometo que tocaras con Kin, Kon y con migo en un gran estadio- Dije mirándola.- y también que serás la chica más feliz del mundo cuando toquemos._**  
****¿Puede ser de la manera en la que era cuando nos conocimos?****  
****¿Olvidaste todas esas noches doradas?****  
****Si continuo contigo a mi lado,****  
****¿Puede ser de la manera en la que era?****  
****Mi corazón está diciendo la verdad****  
****Chica, sólo pienso en ti****  
****¿Puede ser de la manera en la que era?****  
****(Quizás los ladrones robaron tu corazón)**

_Llore un poco, los gemelos me vieron y dejaron de tocar, extrañaba a Lanes, a mi chica pelirroja, la extrañaba, todo de ella, solo quería verla pasar por la puerta del garaje diciendo: Hola grojband, volví. Ver su hermosa sonrisa y decirle cuanto la amo. Aún recuerdo la forma en la que se fue, llena de tristeza, enojo, lastima, dolor, con un vacio…_


	9. Otro song-fic

**¡Otro song-fic! Pues esta canción esta hermosa y me gusto escribir el ultimo song-fic, espero y les guste, esta canción es "Another day- Paramore"**

_**Si me escuchas... te extraño**__**  
**__**si me oyes ahora...te necesito**__**  
**__**¿dónde te fuiste porque aun estas?**__**  
**__**todos saben que algo anda mal**__**  
**__**los alambres fueron cortados y estoy sola**_

_Los chicos y Shanon me pidieron cantar en esta tocada._

_No me sentía muy bien, después de todo solo paso un mes desde que deje peaceville, solo pensaba en los chicos, pero siendo más específica en Corey, tengo a Jeff, a Antonio y a Shanon pero me siento sola__****_

_**sé que cada vez nos acercamos más**__**  
**__**sé que vuelves por mi esta vez**__**  
**__**esta vez**__****_

_**¿alguna vez me quisiste?**__**  
**__**¿Alguna vez me necesitaste?**__**  
**__**lo se te fuiste sin despedirte**__**  
**__**y está bien, siempre habrá otro día**__**  
**__**y cada vez que me quieras**__**  
**__**y cada vez que me veas**__**  
**__**no creo que quieras decir adiós**__**  
**__**pero está bien, siempre habrá otro día**_

_-No iras con Lenny_

_-¡Suéltame!_

_-No te voy a soltar_

_-Suéltame- Le di un puñetazo a Corey y salí corriendo de ahí. Esa escena se repetía en mi cabeza, toda una amistad tirada a la basura, los planes, el beso, los recuerdos…todo se fue_

_****_

_**Tu voz llega y desaparece**__**  
**__**no puedo creerlo, es tan frustrante**__**  
**__**porque nunca pareces entender**__**  
**__**y me dejas ir a tus brazos**__**  
**__**¿y que se siente estar solo?**_

_Cerraba mi casillero cuando escuche la voz de los gemelos._

_-¡Vamos viejo, déjala volver!- Grito Kin, me escondí para poder escucharlos sin que me vieran._

_-Lo siento, ella salió con un newman, eso es traición- dijo Corey_

_-Si no la dejas volver… ¡Nosotros también nos vamos!- Grito Kon, Corey se veía alarmado._

_-Está bien, le diré que vuelva- Salí de allí y camine por los pasillos, me encontré con Corey y dijo que volvería si dejaba de ver a Lenny, que idiota, aun me duele__****_

_**sé que cada vez nos acercamos más**__**  
**__**sé que vuelves por mi esta vez**__**  
**__**esta vez**__****_

_**¿alguna vez me quisiste?**__**  
**__**¿Alguna vez me necesitaste?**__**  
**__**lo se te fuiste sin despedirte**__**  
**__**y está bien, siempre habrá otro día**__**  
**__**y cada vez que me quieras**__**  
**__**y cada vez que me veas**__**  
**__**no creo que quieras decir adiós**__**  
**__**pero está bien, siempre habrá otro día**_

_-Te prometo Lanes que estaré con tigo hasta el final- Dijo Corey tocando mi nariz, estábamos en su casa, pasaron solo unos minutos después del conteo final de año nuevo_

_-¿Hasta el final?- pregunte sonriendo_

_-Hasta el final__****_

_**si alguna vez encuentras lo que estás buscando**__**  
**__**estaré esperando allí, estaré allí**__****_

_**¿Alguna vez me quisiste?**__**  
**__**¿Alguna vez me necesitaste?**__**  
**__**lo se te fuiste sin despedirte**__**  
**__**y está bien, siempre habrá otro día**__**  
**__**y cada vez que me quieras**__**  
**__**y cada vez que me veas**__**  
**__**no creo que quieras decir adiós**__**  
**__**pero está bien, siempre habrá otro día**_

_Solo quiero verlos, volver con mis amigos, volver a mi vida, supongo que este es el final, porque él no está aquí, y nunca rompe sus promesas ¿o sí?, es increíble cómo puedo odiarlo y amarlo al mismo tiempo…siempre habrá otro día_

_**-Chica sin nombre**_


End file.
